


I Tried To Be Chill, But You're So Hot That I melted

by Brioux



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Get Together, Lots of kissing, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brioux/pseuds/Brioux
Summary: Nursey understands why the basketball player looks so happy. He used to have Dex like that, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt on Tumblr: I kinda want angst (maybe with a happy ending though). Like maybe dex/nursey had a fling and then called it off to protect their d-man chemistry. But now Dex is out and has started seeing someone and Nursey realizes it was never a fling for him. Bonus if no one on the team knew and are all super confused as to why Nursey is so upset.

The thing that fucking sucks isn’t watching Dex smile at his new boyfriend (Nursey’s lip curls at giving him that title). It’s not watching the basketball player get to grind his hips into Dex’s ass or bend his neck down to kiss Dex--touch him wherever he wants.

That does fucking suck, don’t get it wrong. It’s just not the most sucky thing about all of this.

No, the most sucky thing is knowing that Nursey used to have all of that. Not in public, because they didn’t want to fuck up their chemistry on the ice. But Nursey used to have Dex that way, too.

Nursey understands the bliss on the stupid basketball player’s face as Dex attaches his lips to the side of his neck. He’s had those lips on his neck (along with other places). He knows how talented they are.

Nursey understands why the basketball player is smirking when Dex goes boneless after his third cup of tub juice. Three Cups Dex is one horny motherfucker, and at this point the basketball player is guaranteed to get laid tonight.

Nursey knows it’ll be good, too. Three Cups Dex is horny and pushy and sloppy. Three Cups Dex just wants a dick in his throat and will do anything to get it.

It pisses Nursey off that what he used to have is so blatantly thrown in his face like this.

He could be the one getting to feel Dex’s hips grind slow and sensual against him, despite the fast-paced music. He could be the one licking the sweat off Dex’s neck right now, earning Dex’s most sultry bedroom eyes.

He could be the one who gets to wake up tomorrow morning, Dex’s body dead weight on top of him. He could be the one who gets to kiss Dex awake and then slide their bodies against each other to take care of their morning woods.

He could be the one who gets to smile at Dex in public, and receive his smiles in return. He could be the one who gets to kiss Dex whenever he wants, no matter who is around. He could be the one who, every day, gets to tell Dex how beautiful he is and how amazing he is.

But Nursey doesn’t get any of that. He never did, because what they had was a dirty little secret.

The fucking basketball player is leading Dex to the door and Nursey has to look away before he punches a hole through the wall. He storms past a surprised Bitty into the kitchen for another cup of tub juice. Chugs it and refills again, ignoring Ransom and Holster’s concerned looks behind his back.

Nursey gets spectacularly drunk that night, blacks out around tub juice cup number six or seven, though based on the hangover he wakes up with the next morning he’s sure he didn’t stop there.

He wakes up on the floor in Bitty’s room and almost immediately makes a break for the bathroom to puke his guts up. He feels like he got sucker punched by Death and when he catches a glance of himself in the mirror, he looks like it, too.

“Honey, I brought you some water,” the literally angel named Bitty says softly, rubbing Nursey’s back as he’s hunched over the toilet.

“Just let me die,” Nursey moans.

Bitty doesn’t let him die. Which is very nice of him, but also a little mean. Instead, he refills his glass of water, gives Nursey some tylenol for the headache, and helps him into the shower.

When he gets out, Bitty’s left spare clothes on the counter and the smell of breakfast is coming up the stairs.

Nursey knows there’s a whole lot of confusion directed at him over breakfast. He can feel his teammates taking turn staring at him, and can sense their desire to figure out what the hell happened last night.

They don’t get a chance, though. Because as Nursey is about done with his breakfast, Dex comes in through the back door with the basketball player in tow. Dex has his “post-orgasm” smile on and is loose in the basketball player’s arms, their matching hickeys proudly on display. They sit together in the chair next to Nursey (because for whatever reason the universe just wants to torture him) and the amount of touching makes Nursey feel like he’s going to be sick again.

“I’m going to my dorm,” he says roughly, standing up and leaving without even bothering to grab his jacket or anything.

He’s expecting someone to show up to talk to him eventually, he’s not stupid. But he was expecting Ransom or Holster or Bitty, even Chowder.

So hours later when he opens his door after the knocks and finds Dex on the other side, he freezes.

“Please don’t shut the door on me,” Dex says immediately.

Nursey clenches his jaw and turns to lay back down in his bed, his back to the door. Dex closes it softly and Nursey hears him take a seat in his desk chair.

They’re both quiet for a while, which makes Nursey want to laugh. If Dex thinks he’s going to start this conversation, he’s dead wrong.

“You don’t like me dating Ryan,” Dex says bluntly.

Nursey snorts.

“You can date whoever you want,” he says dryly.

“But you don’t like him.”

Nursey doesn’t respond, and knows his silence is enough of a confirmation.

“He’s a really great guy,” Dex says. “He’s sweet and passionate and smart. Not to mention he’s sexy as hell and really good in bed.”

Nursey feels like maybe he’s going to be sick again. Why is the universe punishing him like this?

“That’s why it hurt so bad to break up with him.”

Nursey swallows. He can feel his breathing pick up.

“Yeah,” Dex says, a little sadly. “I broke up with him about...an hour ago.”

“Why?” Nursey asks, his voice thick and muffled by the pillow.

Dex is silent for a moment, and then Nursey hears him stand up and cross the room. He feels Dex sit on the bed next to him and his hand falls on his hip.

“Can you look at me?” he asks.

Nursey takes a deep breath and sits up, facing Dex. Dex, who he just now notices has red puffy eyes like he’s been crying.

“You didn’t like Ryan,” Dex says simply, as though it explains everything.

“That’s not a reason to break up with him.”

“Yeah, it is,” Dex says, nodding his head. “I can’t date a guy if you’re not happy with him. I just can’t.”

“Well you’re never going to be able to date anyone, then,” Nursey says without thinking.

He sucks in a breath and catches Dex’s eyes.

“Why not?” Dex asks, like he already knows the answer.

Nursey holds his gaze for a moment before breaking it to look down at his hands.

“Why won’t you like anyone I’m dating?” Dex asks again.

“Because none of them will be me,” he admits.

Nursey counts his breaths, in and out, as the truth settles in the air around them. He gets to eleven before Dex starts to move.

Dex moves so he’s right next to Nursey, their thighs touching, and leans over to rest his hand on the bed on the other side of Nursey’s hip. His face gets insanely close to Nursey’s, so close his breath falls on the corner of Nursey’s mouth.

“Look at me,” he whispers.

Nursey looks up and it feels like Dex is staring into his soul, searching for answers to questions that even Nursey doesn’t know. He cocks his head and his stare softens. A quick glance at his lips reveals a tiny smile.

Dex closes in, impossibly close. There’s hardly any space between them and yet Nursey feels like they’re miles apart. He can feel the heat radiating off Dex’s body, reaching out for him. He can practically taste Dex, a combination of the maple syrup from breakfast, the mint of his toothpaste, and under that the unmistakable sultry taste of Dex himself. Their breathing has matched up and Nursey’s heart is beating so fast he would be surprised if Dex can’t feel it pulsing under his skin.

Dex closes his eyes and softly nuzzles their noses together and Nursey sucks in a breath. He feels like he’s going to die if something doesn’t happen right now.

He opens his mouth to...what? Say something? He doesn’t know, because at that moment Dex finally closes the gap between them.

The kiss is everything Nursey has been dreaming of since their last. But it’s also somehow more. It feels different this time, less frantic and rushed, and more passionate. More sensual.

Dex kisses him like he’s dying and Nursey’s mouth has the cure. They move so smoothly and easily together, lips parting at the same time and tongues sliding against each other like they’ve missed each other.

Nursey breathes in and his senses are assaulted with the presence of the man he’s been wanting for what feels like forever. He’s overwhelmed with emotion and confusion. He wants to stop, to ask what this means. But he also isn’t sure if this is a hello or a goodbye and if it’s a goodbye he doesn’t want it to be over so soon.

They kiss and kiss until Nursey’s lips feel numb and they’re both out of breath. Neither of them can kiss any longer, but yet neither of them pull apart and soon enough it’s like they’re just panting into each other’s mouth.

The kiss is over, and Nursey feels like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff. Dex is either about to push him off or pull him away from it, and he just needs to know which.

“What are we doing?” he asks softly.

Dex breaks from their position to rest his forehead on Nursey’s cheek.

“It’s always been you,” he says. “Derek, it’s always been you.”

“Why did we stop?” Nursey asks.

“Because we were stupid.”

“But we weren’t stupid. We can’t--we can’t fuck around with this. This could affect the team.”

“It could,” Dex agrees.  
  
“But it’s already affecting the team, isn’t it?” Nursey asks.

Dex presses his lips to Nursey’s cheek in lieu of an answer.

“You were never just a fling for me,” Nursey admits. “I just didn’t realize it until I saw you with him.”

“Every time I was with him, I wanted it to be you,” Dex says, making Nursey’s heart soar.

Nursey has to turn his head and capture Dex in another kiss at that. He lets Dex take him apart, second by second, raw emotions flowing out of his heart and through his lips.

“I’m falling in love with you,” Dex whispers when they break apart. “I have been since the first time we met.”

Nursey kisses him again, holding back the tears that are threatening to spill down his cheeks. He can’t believe this is really his life right now.

“Be mine,” he asks. “Will, be mine.”

Dex smiles and rests his face against Nursey’s again.

“I always have been.”


End file.
